1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of computer systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of detecting and reporting a failed processor reset.
2. Background of the Related Art
For many years, computer system manufacturers, computer component manufacturers, and computer users have been concerned with detecting and recovering from computer system malfunctions. Processors failing to reset or failing to reset properly is a particularly serious computer system failure. A failure to reset is a clear indication that the processor is not functioning properly. A computer system cannot function at all if its processor fails to reset. A failure to reset may have several causes, including improper processor installation or a broken processor. The processor may become broken due to electro-static discharge (ESD), mechanical stress, etc.
Many of today's computer systems allow the consumer to replace or upgrade processors. There is a possibility that the consumer will make a mistake when installing a processor which will result in the system failing to function. In prior systems, if the processor fails to function, the user receives no indication that a problem exists other than a blank computer display screen or other such indication. Further, for computer systems that are part of a network, the network administrators receive no notice that a problem exists. Therefore, a method and apparatus for detecting and reporting a failed processor reset is desirable.
A computer system may also malfunction as a result of a missing or malfunctioning non-volatile memory device which contains the computer system's Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) even if the processor is operating correctly. Therefore, a method and apparatus for detecting and reporting a missing or malfunctioning non-volatile memory device is also desirable.